Computer-Aided Research on Nursing Diagnoses. This research involves five phases and is designed to develop a Computer-Aided Nursing Diagnosis and Intervention (CANDI) system that would facilitate research on nursing diagnoses Phase I was to develop and refine the content and format of a pen and paper assessment guide based on the Unitary Person Framework. This application is for the accomplishment of Phases II and III. Phases IV and V will be addressed in a future proposal. The objective of Phase II is to automate the assessment guide in a computer system. The objective of Phase III is to develop and test a computer-aided system for diagnoses in the area of self-care deficit. Literature also will be reviewed for examining the state of the art in interventions for specific diagnoses in the area of self-care deficit. Specific aims are to: (1) complete the development of an automated guide, (2) develop a knowledge based system for generation of selected nursing diagnoses in the self- care category, (3) evaluate the concurrent validity of the nursing diagnoses, (4) evaluate the discriminant validity of client data vis a vis these diagnoses, and (5) review the literature for interventions and expected outcomes for the selected diagnoses. Evaluation/analysis for aims are: aim (1): evaluation of the system by the research team; aim (2) development/on-going evaluation of the system by the research team; aim (3) comparison of system generated diagnoses with diagnoses formulated by a panel of 10 clinical nurse specialists for 10 actual patients; aim (4): performance of a discriminant analysis and testing the discriminant model with data from 414 patients; aim (5): expert opinion evaluations of lists of intervention labels and expected outcomes for specific nursing diagnoses.